Over the past several years, the demand from businesses and individuals alike for second day and even overnight deliveries of articles, such as small to mid-sized parcels, packages and letters, has steadily increased. This demand is due, in part, to the prevalence of Internet and mail order shopping, which creates a similar need for an efficient and effective distribution system to deliver the wares expediently. Consequently, the need for methods and systems for quickly transporting, sorting and distributing this ever increasing volume of articles has similarly increased.
Accordingly, a need is identified for a conveyor system for use in delivering articles in an efficient manner.